NahkatakkinenPoika1
by Friiggi
Summary: Sasuke on tulossa perhetuttujen luolta illalliselta kotiin päin kun tapaa mystisen punatukkaisen hyypiön. XD Että näin.


Tummahiuksinen poika haukotteli näkyvästi, ja samalla nojautui taaksepäin muhkeassa nojatuolissa. Pojan kanssa samanväriset väriset hiukset omaava nainen pani tämän merkille ja nojautui sohvalla lähemmän poikaa, mikä ei kyllä auttanut mitään, sillä he olivat eri puolilla huonetta.

"Sasuke - kulta?" Nainen kysyi lempeästi Sasukeksi kutsutulta pojalta.

"Hmm?" Sasuke hymähti kuulemisen merkiksi, silmät kiinni, ja rennosti nojaillen nojatuoliin. Nainen totesi sen kannustukseksi jatkaa, ja jatkoi: "Mehän sovimme kotona… Ennen lähtöä siis… Että saat lähteä vähän aikaisemmin pois jos käyttäydyt…" hänen äitinsä sanoi hiljaa yrittäen olla kohtelias heidän naapureilleen, joiden luona he tällä hetkellä olivat.

"Siis… Nyt voisit lähteä, jos haluat." Sasuke viitsi senpäs aukaista ja silmänsä ja katsahti naista, nimeltään Mikoto. Tällä oli yllään tumma, pitkä, mekko ja hänen sinisenmustat hiuksensa olivat auki tämän olkapäillä ja lipuivat pitkin selkää. Sasuke ei yrittänytkään ymmärtää, miksi tänä oli viitsinyt edes pynttäytyä. Hehän olivat vaan naapureidensa, Uzumakien, luona illallisella. Sasuke käänsi katseensa pois, hymähti, niksautti päätän jotenkin nyökkäyksen oloisesti, ja alkoi nousta. Sasuken matkan olohuoneesta eteiseen keskeytti riehakas ja iloinen ääni:

"Mihinkäs Sasuke-kun on menossa?" Sasuke värähti inhosta sisäisesti ennen kuin kääntyi kysyjän puoleen jäätävän katseen kanssa. Kysyjä oli vaaleatukkainen mies, jonka charmikas hymy ylsi (melkein) korvasta korvaan. Tällä oli myös hennonsiniset silmät, joissa hyppi iloisesti leikkimielinen pilke. Sasuke tuijotti miestä vielä hetken jäätävästi, eikä hämmästynyt kun miehen hymy ei kadonnut mihinkään.

"Kotiin." kuului lyhyt vastaus Sasuken suusta kun hän lopullisesti kääntyi pois.

"No. Kulje turvallisesti." mies, Minato nimeltään, vastasi vielä hymyilevästi Sasuken selälle.

Sasuken laittaessa kenkiä jalkaan, Uzumakien poika, Naruto nimeltään, tuli eteiseen omasta huoneestaan, johon hän oli paennut. Tämä hymyili Sasukelle, ehkä vähän anteeksipyytävästi, mutta sasuke ei vastannut hymyyn. Tuijotteli poikaa vaan vaivihkaa. Hän oli kuin täydellinen kopio isästään, paitsi ehkä lyhyempi, ja hänellä oli kolme viiksen näköistä… juttua poskillaan.

Oli aika tyhmää että Sasuke ei tiennyt mitkä ne olivat, taikka miten blondi oli saanut. Olivathan se sentäs seurustelleet melkeinpä vuoden. He olivat eronneet hyvissä väleissä. Ei riitoja, ei haukkumisia, ei pettämisiä(onneksi!), eikä mitään muutakaan dramaattista. Sasuke oli vain tajunnut, että se ei vaan jotenkin toimi. Sasuke oli kertonut sen toiselle niin hellästi kuin osasi, ja Naruto oli ottanut sen yllättävän hyvin. Saatuaan kengät jalkaan, hän niksautti päättään Narutolle, ja avasi oven.

"Sasuke-kulta!" kuului Mikoton ääni, ja ennen kuin Sasuke ehti reagoida mitenkään muuten, kun kääntymällä takaisin eteiseen päin, Mikoto oli kaapannut hänet isoon, rutistavaan halaukseen.

Sasuke punastui huomaamattomasti nolostuksesta, minkä aiheutti äidiltä saatu halaus Naruton nähden, sekä raivosta, joka aiheutui nimeltä mainitsettoman blondin virnuilusta.

"Äiti… Äiti.. ryhdistäydy.. mikä…miksi..?" Sasuke takelteli, ja yritti irrottaa äitiään. Mikoto, onneksi, työnsi kohta pojan käsien päähän itsestään, katsellen tätä, ennen kuin vastasi:

"Halusin vain sanoa hyvää matkaa. …Etkä sitten eksy." Sasuke huokaisi.

"Äiti. Kotiin on vain reilut kaksi kilometriä, ja kokomatkalla on katuvalot. … En voi eksyä." hän sanoi äidilleen ja irrottautui lopullisesti äitinsä otteesta. Mikoto hymyili, ennen kuin vilkutti Sasukelle joka luikahti jo oven välistä Uzumakien kuistille viileään, ja tummaan alkutalvi-iltaan. Vasta oven suljettuaan, ja selkä siihen painettuna hän salli pienen punan nousta poskilleen.

"Vieläkö kiinnostaa?" kuului tumma ja huvittunut ääni pari metriä hänen oikealta puoleltaan, pimeydestä. Sasuke käännähti nopeasti, ja helpotuksekseen huomasi siellä olevan isoveljensä.

"Itachi…" Sasuke hymähti ja käänsi päänsä takaisin eteenpäin. "En tajua mitä sinä puhut." hän jatkoi, samalla kiroten isoveljeään helvettiin.

"Hmph." Itachi hymähti ja puhalsi tupakansavut ulos keuhkoistaan, häviten vähäksi ajaksi savupilveen.

"Tiedät hyvin _otoutou. _Puhun siitä Ah-niin-ihanastaNarutosta. Että… Vieläkö himottaa?" Itachi kysyi tietäväisenä pikkuveljeltään, joka nyt oli keskittynyt kaivamaan kännykkäänsä taskustaan.

Sasuken nykyiseksi epäonneksi, Itachi oli ainut jolle Sasuke oli muinoin kertonut hänestä ja Narutosta. Vihdoin Sasuke päätti vastata.

"En nyt sanoisi niinkään." hän sanoi ja kytki samalla kuulokkeet kännykkäänsä.

"Hmm…" Itachi hymisi Sasuken mielestä ärsyttävän tietäväisesti. Hänen isoveljensä tiputti tupakkansa maahan ja astui sen päälle, tarkoituksella vai tarkoituksettomasti?, ja käveli Sasuken luo joka oli keskittynyt laittamaan kuulokkeita korviinsa samalla räpläten kännykkäänsä. Sasuke tunsi äkillisen tökkäisyn otsassaan ja kuuli Itachin äänen:

"Älähän sitten eksy. _Pikkuveli._" Itachi sanoi ja lähti hekotellen kohti Uzumakien ulko-ovea, jättäen Sasuken hieromaan otsaansa ja kiroten veljeään alimpaan helvettiin.

Kiroiltuaan hetken, Sasuke napautti puhelimestaan radion päälle, nosti hupun päähänsä, ja lähti astelemaan kohti pimeää katua.

******************************************************************************

Puoli tuntia käveltyään, Sasuke huomasi, muuten tyhjällä kadulla, yksinäisen hahmon nojailevan katulamppuun. Lampun heikko valo valaisi hahmoa tarpeeksi pimeässä illassa, sekä sai tämän punaiset hiukset hohtamaan, tavalla, joka näytti että tämän hiukset olivat tehty jostain ilmaa kevyemmästä aineesta. Ehkä heliumista. Pojalla oli lisäksi pitkä ja musta, ehkä nahkainen, takki. Housutkin tuolla näytti olevan. Mustat sellaiset, ja farkut, kaiken hyvän lisäksi. Ei ollut mikään paljastelija. 'Onneksi…' Sasuke ajatteli helpottuneena.

Jätkä ei ollut vielä huomannut tätä, vaan sytytteli sätkää laiskasti. Jätkä nosti katseensa juuri Sasukeen, aivan kun olisi tiennyt tämän olevan juuri siinä.

Sasuke hätkähti ja punastui. Jätkä oli nimittäin **E-RIT-TÄIN** hyvännäköinen ja hänellä oli kauneimmat silmät ikinä. Jopa Naruto jäi kakkoseksi. Vaalean siniset, _vai vaaleanvihreät?_, syvät altaat, jotka oli reunustettu taidokkaasti mustalla. Kun Sasuke tajusi olevansa punastunut, hän laski katseensa äkkiä maahan ja jatkoi kävelyä. Hän pystyi kävelemään katulampulle asti ilman häiriötä, mutta juuri katulampun kohdalla, kiusaus kävi liian suureksi, ja hän katsahti oikealle.

Sekä katui tekoaan välittömästi. Hän nimittäin punastui railakkaasti ja huomasi jätkän tuijottavan häntä kiinnostuneena. Melkein **liian **kiinnostuneena. Sasuke käänsi katseensa epäilyttävän nopeasti pois, ja kannusti kävelyään ripeämmäksi. Jos Sasuke ei olisi päättänyt olla katsomatta taakseen, ja olisi kuunnellut musiikkia **vähän hiljaisemmalla, tämä olisi tajunnut, että tuo mystinen punapää tumppasi tupakkansa, ja lähti hiljakseen seuraamaan tätä.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Siinä se!! XD ja tätä sit AIJON jatkaa!!!!!! Jos en jatka, saa tulla potkimaan. ^^ Mutta ei kovaa.. Kommentteja ois sit kiva saaha.**


End file.
